Mission Impossible
by nanabe
Summary: 4 star players, Hyuga, Tsubasa, Taro and Genzo, have suddenly gone missing! 11 spies plus 3 agents from The Center go undercover to find out the truth behind their sudden disappearance. Will they be able to uncover the mystery?
1. Default Chapter

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

By: silver gem yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa, Martin Mystery and Totally Spies! So get off get my back people!

Summary: 4 star players, Hyuga, Tsubasa, Taro and Genzo, have suddenly gone missing! 11 spies plus 3 agents from The Center go undercover to find out the truth behind their sudden disappearance. Will they be able to uncover the mystery?

Mission Impossible

By: silver gem yuki

Chapter 1: Where are they?

Another ordinary stupid day at the little town of seaside Nankatsu.

Yes, the soccerholic city of Nankatsu was raided by silence.

The only sound that can be heard would be the waves hitting the shore…

The rooster crocking…

And the ball hitting the goalpost.

Again.

Yes, the greatest goalie in the world punched the ball out.

Again.

The sound of the forward cursing the goalie under his breath…

The sound of another teammate trying to hold him back…

Yes, the regular practice of the Japan team.

Genzo then went back to the dorm, tired of the same routine as always.

He found Hyuga there, doing nothing better than listening to his mp3 player.

Tsubasa and Taro, worried of the two soccer players, went to the dorm.

The ground shook.

How come they could only feel the shaking of the ground within the dorm?

Simple.

The ground was opening only beneath the 4 soccer superstars.

4 screams of help and terror.

And they were gone.

And everything returned to normal.

Teammates trying to find their best players…

Ken walking worriedly around the dorm finding Hyuga…

Sanae trying to focus on the fact that Tsubasa has gone missing and not about going crazy and not running around…

Then 3 more players have gone missing- Izawa, Teppei and Hajime.

"Why have they gone missing right now? Just when we need good players!" Sanae exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say that we're no good?" Kazuo Tachibana asked.

"Something like that." Sanae simply replied.

**-Somewhere out there, Mikan High-**

"Hi!" a girl with long dark brown hair greeted.

"Hey! Over here!" another girl shouted. She had long, black hair.

"Guess what? Yesterday, I've got us 5 passes to the opening of the newest mall in Tokyo!"

"Wow! Great!" everybody said.

Everybody stared at the blue tickets the brown- haired girl was holding.

**-Let me introduce the team!-**

**Yuki Tamane-** a student of Mikan High. A crazy soccer player and a shopping lover. Plays as a goalie. A great friend and acts as the leader of the team. Has long, dark-brown hair and matching emerald eyes.

**Krizzie Kurisaki- **A girl with long, black hair. Also a soccer player on the same team. Plays as center forward. A cool friend and has matching amber red eyes.

**Suiko Nayamashi-** An aspiring director or filmer. Loves to bring her camera and video almost anywhere. Likes to record whatever Krizzie, Yuki and all of her other friends do. She has shoulder- length pink hair with ruby eyes.

**Lina Hayamasaki-** The brain of the group. Also loves shopping and swimming. She has short, dark blue hair and hazel brown eyes.

**Riza Kawamori-** The craziest one in the group and the youngest one. Really fun to be with. Has elbow-length, dark violet hair with matching ice blue eyes.

**-And that's about everybody!-**

"Let's go shopping later on!" Suiko shouted.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team shouted.

Just then, the ground opened.

And they were all sucked in.

**-Beverly Hills High-**

"Hurry up, Mandy!" Clover shouted.

"Yeah! You're not the only one who needs to use that CR! We need to, too!" Sam backed up.

"If you're not opening this door right this instant, I'm gonna bring this door down with my tae kwon do!" Alex said as she got ready to kick the door out of the way.

"All right, already! Freaks!" Mandy said and finally opened the door.

"Hey! We are not freaks!" Alex said defensively.

They were all inside the CR, having a very heated conversation.

Just then, the floor opened wide and they were all sucked in to WOOHP.

Yes, even Mandy.

**-Torrington Academy-**

"Hey, Di! Have you seen Java?" Martin asked.

"No, now please leave me in peace! I want to finish reading the 12th chapter of this geography book before Chemistry starts, ok?" Diana said and continued on with the book she was reading.

"Ha! I get it… You can't survive a second without reading a book, can you?" Martin teased.

"What are you saying? I so can!" Diana replied.

"Really?"

"Of course I can!"

"OK, fine! Then I dare you. Don't read a book for 1 whole week then I'll give you all the chocolate and candies and sweets you could eat! Think you're up for it?"

That caught Diana's attention.

Fully.

Martin knows that Diana is crazy when it comes to chocolates and all other sweets, so he knows that Diana can't pass this dare up.

"You've got yourself a dare!" Diana said, standing up and putting down the book by the bench.

"But if I win and you read a book within this week, You have to do my algebra and chemistry assignment for 1 whole month!" Martin said, awfully amused that Diana can do that.

"But first I have to find Java. Catch you later, bookworm!" Martin said and ran out of sight.

"I'm not a bookworm!" Diana shouted back and ran after Martin.

"Yeah, right! Whatever you say, sis!" Martin said as Dina continued to chase him.

Diana pouted.

Just then, the U-Watch sounded off, meaning that The Center was calling them.

Holding it up, Martin was able to use it to find the portal leading to The Center.

**That's all for chapter 1! I'll try to make more sense at chapter 2 (Hopefully!) I need reviews, please! Thanks! Oh, if you don't understand the first chap, please write it in your reviews! Thanks!**


	2. What are we doing here?

Chapter 2: What are we doing here?

The Mikan High group landed on a pink mat.

"What happened?" Riza said as she stood up, adjusted her cap, dusted off her checkered red-and-yellow skirt that reached up to her mid-thighs, her shirt with baby collars and a red ribbon, fixed her brown jacket with the school's emblem, and then stood up to dust off her loose socks and brown-and-white rubber shoes.

"There!" Riza said after making sure no dirt was on her.

"Uhh, Riza…We didn't land in a pile of garbage so no need to dust off like that." Lina said.

"I just want to make sure I'm perfectly clean in every aspect." Riza replied.

"Yeah, and your room is a living dumpster." Krizzie said.

Somebody cleared HIS throat.

The girls turned around to see who it was.

They saw an old man in a black tuxedo, He wasn't that bald but his head were missing some hair.

"Good afternoon, girls. Welcome to WOOHP." He said.

"What are we doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you're in WOOHP or the World Organization of Human Protection. I'm Sam, that's Alex and Clover. We're spies for WOOHP, ad let us be the first to congratulate you! Congratulations!" A girl with red orange flowing hair said and pointed to her fellow spies with blonde hair and dark blue hair.

"Hi…but what are we doing here?" Suiko asked.

Just then, another portal opened and 3 boys came tumbling in.

"Ouch…Where are we?" the boy with shoulder-length hair said.

"I don't remember anything at all…" The boy with curly hair said.

"Haven't we seen you guys before?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah! You're Mamoru Izawa, Teppei Kisugi and Hajime Taki of Nankatsu! What are you doing here?" Krizzie said.

"We don't really know…" Izawa, the guy with the shoulder-length hair, said.

"Congratulations to you guys too!" Clover said and shook hands with Izawa. It was obvious that Clover was in love again.

"Why?" Teppei asked.

"Because you guys are the newly recruited spies of WOOHP!" Alex said.

Just then, another portal opened.

Out of it came out a lady with short violet hair.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for a while while they do those renovations at The Center, Jerry!" the lady said.

"Sure, no problem, M.O.M.!" Jerry, the guy in the tuxedo , said.

"M.O.M.!" everybody exclaimed.

"Well, you see, M.O.M. Is one of my friends. She runs the secret agency called The Center who deals with the supernatural." Jerry explained.

"Hey, look! It's a cute flying green alien-looking machine! Hey, Jer! Why don't we have anything like this?" Alex said as she touched Billy.

"Because that's not a machine. It's a real alien." M.O.M., the lady with violet hair, said.

"Oh! I knew that!" Alex said and put Billy down.

Another portal opened.

"Wow! I didn't know we'll be a full house, M.O.M.!" a guy with blonde hair said as he was accompanied by a girl with chocolate brown hair and a caveman in a yellow polo and black pants.

"Agent Martin……What took you so long?" M.O.M. asked.

"Hi! Welcome to WOOHP!" Sam greeted.

"WOOHP? I thought we were called The Center!" Martin said.

"Martin? Will you please shut your mouth?" M.O.M. said.

Something moved from behind Jerry's desk.

"Who's there?" Clover asked, positioning herself in fighting position.

"Ha! I knew there was something more suspicious than you girls being the lamest ones in Bev high! You guys are spies for this WOOHP thing! I can't wait to tell everybody!" Mandy said.

"Who's she?" Hajime asked.

"Just our rival from school." Alex said.

"We could use another spy on the team…" Jerry said thoughtfully.

"Please don't think of trying to recruit her! We could work with these new people but not with that dragon!" Sam said as she pointed to the Mikan High group and the 3 boys and Martin's group, then crossed her arms on Mandy.

"Please, Jerry! Have mercy on us! Don't recruit her! Please!" Sam, Alex and Clover pleaded.

"Do you know any moves?" Yuki asked Mandy.

"The only move I know is going to the mall!" Mandy replied, completely annoyed.

"Guess she won't be of any help." Krizzie said.

"Then we'll send her out later. Right now, it's time for your mission." Jerry said.

"Make sure you brainwash her, ok?" Alex said.

"Sigh… Today, you'll be investigating the sudden disappearance of soccer superstars all over the world. These videos show the recent kidnapping or disappearing of Japan's 4 best players. 5 of you will be going undercover as cheerleaders, 2 will be reporters, the boys will go on as players and the rest will be trainers." Jerry said as a replay of what happened to the soccer stars played.

"That's so cool! Are we included in this mission too, MO.M.!" Diana said.

"Yes, you are, Ms. Lombard." M.O.M. said.

"Now, for your gadgets. This week's gadget bag includes: laser lipstick, for the boys: laser ball pens, turbo-fuel jetpack backpack, the information sorter camera, the ice queen spray, see-through contact lenses, Turbo bungee belt, the 25 karat diamond information sorter, now with more style. Comes in pink, blue and red and of course, for the newcomers: your very own compowder but for the boys, you'll get the wallet-style." Jerry said and handed them their gadgets.

"Cool!" Suiko said as she got her own compowder.

They pressed a button and all of them changed into their suits.

Yuki- blue greenLina- red violet

Krizzie- orangeIzawa- white

Suiko-blueTeppei- black

Riza- pinkHajime- brown

Martin- yellow orangeDiana- yellow green

"There!" everybody said as they were all finished up wearing their suits.

"Don't I just look fab?" Riza asked.

"Can you say fabulous?" Lina agreed.

"Don't you want to change, Java?" Hajime asked.

"Java no like technology." Java replied.

"Wait a minute! Who's gonna be the cheerleaders and who's the reporters?" Clover asked.

"I've got the perfect idea to settle this one." Sam said as 9 papers appeared in her hands.

"Since we know the boys are players, we'll pick the ones who get to get the jobs. No complaining!" Sam said.

Soon enough, everybody already had their jobs.

Martin- playerKrizzie- cheerleader

Diana- reporter Suiko- reporter

Java- playerRiza- cheerleader

Alex- cheerleaderLina- cheerleader

Sam- trainerIzawa- player

Clover- cheerleaderTeppei- player

Yuki- trainer Hajime- player

"Well then, tata group!" Jerry said and pressed a button.

Another portal opened and they all ended up in a jet straight for Japan.

"Wait a minute! So we're not in Japan?" Yuki asked.

"That's what I think 'coz this thing said that it's heading for Shizuoka." Teppei said.

"Just when I think Jerry couldn't give us a more annoying way to travel, he outdoes himself and thinks of the most annoying ones ever!" Clover complained.

Surely, she should be complaining.

They were all huddled together because of the small space in the jet.

**And chapter 2 ends here! I'd like to ask for reviews if that's all right! Thanks! I'm off to write chapter 3! Adios!**


	3. Spy Time!

Chapter 3: Spy time!

"OK, team! Let's split up." Sam said when they finally landed.

"It's about time we land! My back is starting to hurt…ouch…." Riza said and rubbed her aching back.

"We can't go out like this! We'll get noticed by people!" Martin said.

"And that's why we have technology, goofball." Diana said and pressed a button in her compowder.

In an instant, she was dressed as a reporter.

"As for the cheerleaders, why don't you guys dress up as students from Nankatsu High and enter the campus as if you really study there?" Yuki suggested.

"All right. I've seen their uniforms, and I have to say, they're a bit out of style." Krizzie said and pressed a button in her compowder.

In an instant, her suit changed to a long-sleeved red uniform with a long skirt that reached just below her knees.

"Man, those uniforms are really out of style. I like the Mikan High uniforms better. Are you guys wearing the winter wear?" Clover said.

"Yeah! The summer wear are for next, next season's wear." Suiko informed as she changed from international spy to regular, everyday reporter.

Then, it was the boy's turn to change.

Izawa, Teppei and Hajime changed into their Nankatsu uniforms, white and all, but Martin changed into an orange and red uniform.

"You'll stand out in the team. Better change into this uniform." Teppei said.

"Aw, but this is how we dress back there in Torrington." Martin said.

"Just get along with the plan and go undercover as a player!" Diana said and pinched Martin's ear.

"Ow! Let go of my ear!" Martin complained.

"We've just started our mission and it takes us 3 hours to change into the proper outfits." Yuki said.

"I have to agree with that one!" Lina said, popping out of nowhere.

**-After 20 minutes-**

"OK, spies. Are you ready?" Alex said.

"Just give me a sec to change!" Martin said.

He still wasn't ready.

"Then hurry up! We don't have forever!" Alex said.

"Java's better off as a trainer together with us." Sam said and using her compowder, changed Java into a trainer's uniform just like her and Yuki.

**-After 30 minutes-**

"OK, get into position and let's start our mission." Clover ordered.

They were now in front of Nankatsu High, where all the disappearances occurred. They were now dressed up as 5 students from Nankatsu High, 3 trainers, 4 players and 2 reporters.

"We came from Mikan High so nobody know us! How can you explain your sudden appearance and disappearance?" Riza said to Izawa, Hajime and Teppei.

"Good question. I really don't know!" Izawa said.

"Let's just say we went out looking for Tsubasa and the others but didn't find them!" Teppei suggested.

"Good one!" Hajime said as they all entered the campus.

They all headed for the soccer pitch.

They found the coach and they all talked to him.

"Good afternoon! We're the newly sent trainers here. You must be the coach of the soccer club. Nice to meet you!" Sam said and pointed to Yuki and Java. They both waved.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tetsuo Mikami, the coach of the Japan team. Let me gather them around to meet you." The coach said and called his team.

Everybody came to look at the new trainers and cheerleaders and the new player.

After introduction, Mikami gave them the instructions of what they'll do.

The cheerleaders were training under Sanae Nakazawa a.k.a Miyuki, the trainers were to be with Kumi Sugimoto together with Yayoi Aoba and Yoshiko Fujisawa, the reporters were to interview the Japan team after practice and the new player, Martin, was to watch the Japan team play.

"Uh, Izawa……… I'm not exactly that good at soccer!" Martin said.

"That's all right. Just stay here by the bench and try to watch the other players." Izawa said before running out into the pitch.

Diana and Suiko were at the dorm together with Yayoi Aoba.

"You can stay in the living room while waiting for the Japan team to finish practice." Yayoi said.

"Um, do you mind taking us to the room were you last saw Tsubasa or any of the other ones who went missing?" Diana asked.

"Sure. They were last seen inside Taro's room. You reporters really do amaze me. Even if something bad happened, you really do get to the bottom of the story!" Yayoi said and opened a green door.

"Thanks. Tell me…are these players the best one on your team?" Suiko said as they entered the room.

"Yeah, all of our best players were last seen in this room." Yayoi said.

"Do you mind telling me who they were exactly?" Diana said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Looks like someone is calling me. I'll leave you reporters here. I'll be right back!" Yayoi said before exiting the room.

"Great. How do we know who disappeared and who didn't?" Diana said.

"I've run a background about this team. Their top best players were: Genzo Wakabayashi, Tsubasa Oozora, Taro Misaki and Kojiro Hyuga. That's all I got." Suiko said.

"At least we know who disappeared. Come on, let's search for clues." Diana said and they both started searching the room.

Suiko felt something.

Something lumpy.

"Hey, Diana! Take a look at what I found." Suiko said and held up something that looked like a ring.

"Let's run it through the 25 karat diamond information sorter." Diana said in a serious tone.

Suiko ran it through the diamond.

After a while, the diamond printed out something.

"It said here that it was made by Kamino Industries. The rest is unknown." Suiko read out.

"Let's send it to Jerry for analysis. Right now, let's find out what else we could find in this room." Diana said and put the ring in her compowder, which disappeared in a flash of light.

"There you are! The team's ready for the interview!" a boyish voice said.

They both turned around to see a boy with brown hair.

"I'm Jun Misugi, the other coach of the team. Yayoi told me you guys were here." Jun said.

"Hi! I'm Diana Lombard and this is my friend, Suiko Nayamashi! We're the reporters for Japan Sports Monthly! Ready for the interview?" Dianna said.

"Yeah. They're waiting at the living room. Follow me." Jun said and led the 2 girls into the dorm's living room.

**-Wherever Yuki, Sam and Java is-**

"So, you're the new sent trainers here! Welcome! I'm Kumi Sugimoto, that's Yoshiko Fujisawa and the girl with the long, orange hair was Yayoi Aoba." Kumi said.

"Hi! I'm Yuki Tamane, this is Sam and that's Java." Yuki said.

"Well, as trainers, it's our job to make sure that everybody's all right. We take care of the team, and that's mostly what trainers do." Yoshiko explained.

"Oh." Sam said.

Just then, one of the players fell on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Yuki said and ran up to him.

"Ouch! Cramp!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hold on! It's not the end of the world!" Yuki said and rubbed some ointment behind the boy's neck.

"Thanks!" the boy said.

"No problem! Feeling any better?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah."

"………"

"Aren't you the new trainer?"

"Yeah! I'm Yuki Tamane, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ken Wakashimazu. Nice to meet you. I better get going, there's an interview. See you around!" the boy said and sped off.

"Whatever." Yuki said and returned to the girls and one boy.

"Yuki, he was absolutely cute! Ask him out on a date!" Sam exclaimed.

"No way! And he's not my type either." Yuki said.

"If Clover was here, she'll probably ask him out on a date ASAP." Sam said.

"Java think not good idea to stay here. Let go to interview." Java said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go Sam." Yuki said.

"Wait for us!" Yoshiko and Kumi said and ran after Yuki, Sam and Java.

**-Wherever Clover and the cheerleaders are-**

"Hi! I'm Sanae Nakazawa. I'll be the head cheerleader!" A girl with dark brown hair said.

"Hi! I'm Clover, this is Alex, Riza, Lina, and Krizzie. We're just new here. Mind if you show us around?" Clover said.

"I guess it's OK. Let's go!" Miyuki said.

Everybody followed her.

But then, Miyuki stopped.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"The boys are having their interview. I wanna see! Please?" Miyuki said.

"Let's go!" Riza said and raised her pompoms into the air.

And Miyuki lead the way to the dorm.

They also saw the trainers by the front door, about to open it.

"Hey!" Lina shouted.

"Hey!" Yuki said.

"Let's go! We'll miss everything!" Miyuki said and bolted open the door.

They all walked in.

They found Suiko and Diana already asking everybody questions.

Suiko were already taking a picture of everybody using the information sorter camera, trying to gather all the information they could get.

**-Later on, outside-**

"Well, we better get going! Ja ne!" the reporters said.

But the engine of their car won't start.

"I think the engine's broken. Better call a car expert to fix it." Suiko said.

"Right, right." Diana said and put the phone to her ear.

Finally, Diana finished talking to the other person on the phone.

"They'll be arriving tomorrow. Do you mind if we stay here for the time being?" Diana asked.

"No, it's OK." Yoshiko said.

"We'll be staying with Yuki. Is that OK?" Suiko asked.

"Sure, sure!" Yuki said.

"You guys will stay at the biggest room in the dorm that's available. It'll be able to hold 10 people. The new player, Martin, will be staying in a room together with the new trainer, Java. Clear?" Sanae said as she looked at her clipboard.

"OK! Thank you!" The new students said.

"Finally! I've finished the draft of the dorm!" Sanae said and walked away groggily.

**-Later on, Dorm, the girl's room-**

"So, found out anything?" Yuki asked as she plunged her hand in a big bag of chips.

"Yeah…you really do eat a lot, don't you?" Sam asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…. it's just natural for me." Yuki said in between munches.

A knock on the door.

"Hey! Can we come in?" three boy's voices said.

"Sure! The door's open!" Clover shouted back.

The knob turned.

Three boys entered, now dressed in pajamas.

"So, what have you found that you think is helpful?" Izawa asked.

"Uh…you like to wear violet bunny slippers with orange pajamas?" Alex said, obviously trying to hold her laughter.

"Not helpful. And it's not funny too, so stop laughing!" Izawa screamed, blushing.

Everyone laughed their heads off.

Izawa just continued on pouting.

Another knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Krizzie shouted.

"Can we come in?" Martin shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" Riza said.

The knob turned.

Martin and Java entered.

"Hey! Why's everybody laughing their heads off like idiots?" Martin asked.

"Don't even think about it." Izawa said from a dark corner of the room, away from the others, drawing circles on the floor using his index finger.

Everybody just continued on laughing like the idiots they were, not minding if they were making a whole lot of noise.

"Do you mind if you guys make it a little bit quieter, there are some people here trying to get some shut-eye!" Hikaru Matsuyama, the soon-to-be captain of the Japan team, said.

"OK! Sorry!" Lina shouted back.

"Are we gonna talk about the mission or are we gonna talk about just plain nonsense?" Teppei said.

"I'd choose just plain nonsense!" Suiko said.

"OK, fine! Enough fooling around. Let's get to the point." Diana said.

"According to their files, nobody seems strange enough to abduct them." Suiko said as she showed them the files she got from the information sorter camera.

"None of them seem to have a grudge against their best players." Lina said after reading them briefly.

"So we can't blame anybody for the crime." Hajime said.

"And there's one more thing…" Diana said and looked at Suiko.

Suiko nodded briefly.

"Diana and I found this ring by the rug inside Taro's room." Suiko said and held up the ring she found earlier.

"Apparently, it's been made by Kamino Industries." Diana said.

"That's all we know. We've send a bit of this to Jerry this afternoon, but there's still no reply." Suiko said.

Just then, her compowder rang.

"Talk about coincidence!" Clover said, filing her nails.

"Hello, girls. How's the mission going?" Jerry asked from the compowder.

"Nobody's being abducted just yet, so, any reports?" Krizzie said.

"Yeah. Apparently, the ring was made by Kamino Industries." Jerry said and tapped something into his computer.

"We know that. So, what's so strange?" Martin asked.

"Kamino Industries had been out of business for 20 years. The ring sample you gave me showed that it's newly bought…or made." Jerry said.

Silence.

"The owner, Yumiko Kamino, has shut down every single Kamino Industries in Japan." Jerry continued on.

"Thanks, Jerry. We'll continue on from here." Suiko said and closed her compowder.

"Well, I think it's time to pay Ms. Yumiko a little visit." Sam said.

"But we can't leave just like that! We're part of the team now." Riza said.

"Yeah… then Diana and Suiko had to check it out." Yuki instructed.

"Then come back here again." Krizzie finished.

"But the interview's done! What's our reason for coming back here?" Diana said.

"Well, tell them you're here to interview the managers and the trainers and the cheerleaders." Alex said.

"Great idea, Alex!" Clover praised.

Alex smiled.

"You better start now." Hajime said.

Diana and Suiko both pressed a button in their compowder, and they instantly changed into their suits a.k.a. uniforms.

"We'll get going, OK?" Diana said and buckled up.

"Wait a minute! Why don't we all go? We'll be gone by night, but back by morning, right?" Izawa said.

"Not half bad… let's go, team!" Riza said.

A press of a button in their compowder and they're in their suits.

A press of a button in their wallets, and they're in their suits.

"Well, let's get going!" Sam said and pulled out her turbo bungee belt.

"Hey there! Just came up to see how you guys were doing!" Sanae shouted and opened the door.

She was shocked to see them dressed like that.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" Sanae asked, completely baffled and confused.

"Um…don't you know? This is the hottest design of pajamas in Paris!" Lina said and struck a pose.

"How do you know?" Sanae asked.

"I…. I…I know it because I just came from France!" Lina replied.

"Oh, I see! Good night then! Sorry for disturbing you!" Sanae said and closed the door before disappearing down the hallway.

Everyone sighed.

"That was close!" Teppei said.

"Nice going, Lina!" Clover praised and gave Lina a thumbs-up.

"Thanks!" Lina replied.

"Well, we better get going!" Alex said and stretched out her turbo bungee belt.

She fired it and landed safely on the tree outside.

Alex swinged to the tree.

Everybody else followed.

"Apparently, this Yumiko girl lives in Tokyo." Yuki said, referring to her compowder.

"Then we can't swing our way to Tokyo, that's a long way away!" Krizzie said.

"Then we could use the WOOHP jet!" Sam said.

"Where?" everybody asked.

Sam pressed a button in her compowder.

They heard a swooshing sound.

"And where exactly did you get that jet?" Clover asked and raised a brow.

"Internet." Sam replied.

Everyone just smiled.

Everyone boarded the plane and headed straight for Tokyo.

"Well, this is much comfortable than our old jet. Nice going Sam!" Clover said and sat comfortably at the large chair.

"Hey! Is that the food stand? Wonder what they have…." Yuki said and headed straight for it.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Teppei said and followed her.

"I think." Yuki replied as she opened a pack biscuits.

**-After 10 minutes-**

"Hey! We're in Tokyo already!" Krizzie shouted.

"Well, that was fast!" Diana said and put on her turbo-fuel jetpack backpack.

"I'm not gonna jump off the plane without a parachute!" Riza exclaimed.

"Well, we have our turbo-fuel jetpack backpack." Lina said.

"Off we go!" Sam shouted and was the first one to jump off the plane.

She was immediately followed by Clover, and then Alex, then Yuki, then Krizzie, Then Izawa, Teppei, Hajime, Martin, Diana, Suiko, but the last ones were Java, Lina and Riza.

Once they reached a good distance, they opened their turbo-fuel jetpack backpack and headed straight for a tall glass building.

"Dead Ahead!" Krizzie shouted, looking at her compowder.

"Let's go!" Clover shouted.

**-Glass building, Tokyo-**

"It'll take forever to search this building!" Alex said when they landed on the roof.

"Let's split into groups!" Sam ordered.

"Right!" Everyone replied and grouped themselves. Here's the list:

Izawa- KrizzieSuiko-Diana

Yuki-SamMartin-Java

Hajime-TeppeiClover-Alex

Lina-Riza

"Let's get going!" Yuki said and went in first, followed by her partner.

Everyone else followed, quietly slipping in.

Yuki stopped.

"Retreat!" She practically screamed and ran back to the roof.

Everyone followed her.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"This place is crawling with the tightest security I've seen since, well, last year!" Yuki said.

"We can't go in!" Riza said.

"Correct!" Yuki said.

"Then we'll have to find a safe way in!" Clover said and put in her see-through contact lenses.

Everyone else did the same.

"I think I found Yumiko's office. On the fifth floor, the last room on the left." Lina said as her eyes glowed red because of the lenses.

"Then that's where we're headed." Alex said, removing her lenses.

"Problem is: How do we get there?" Hajime asked.

"Simple: Turbo Bungee!" Martin said and activated his U-Watch.

"Then we'll use our turbo bungee belt!" Sam said and stretched her belt, aimed it at the fifth floor, and swinged.

The rest followed.

**I'll have to end chapter 3 here. Tune in as they continue their adventure in chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. It's the Slime Thing

Chapter 4: It's the Slime Thing

They were watching out if any of the guards were inside at that moment.

"Coast is clear." Sam said.

Everyone entered the window.

But the window's closed! How did they get in?

Using the laser lipstick, they cut through the glass and went in.

"Let's start searching for clues." Yuki said.

"Izawa, Teppei and Hajime! Guard the door!" Clover ordered.

The rest of them searched for clues.

Yuki and Krizzie looked into the computer, Clover, Sam and Alex searched the bookshelf, and Martin, Diana, Suiko, Lina, Java and Riza searched the rest of the room.

"We've logged in to her computer, and look what we've found!" Krizzie said.

She had connected her compowder to the computer since the computer was jammed.

Yuki was still trying to fix the computer.

"Apparently, they've been trying to revive the Kamino Industries 3 years ago, but failed miserably. Since then, Yumiko stopped going here and Kamino Industries was never heard of again." Krizzie read out loud.

"That's weird…if Kamino Industries were out of business a long time ago, why does this building have such a tight security?" Sam said.

"Guards!" Izawa said.

Everyone rushed out of the window and activated their turbo bungee belt.

"Hey… there's something green…and dripping by the bookshelf!" Clover whispered.

"Oh my! It's world class slime!" Martin said.

The minute the guard disappeared, Martin rushed to the bookshelf.

"U-Watch activated. Slime scan selected." Martin's watch said and a device appeared from the U-Watch.

"Hey! Isn't that Harry Potter 6? I haven't read that yet!" Diana exclaimed and grabbed a thick book from the shelf.

Martin smiled evilly.

Diana noticed.

"um, I mean Harry Potter 6? Bah!" Diana said and returned the book to the shelf.

"Whatever! Just get me away from that thing!" Clover said and pointed to the slime.

"It's genuine slime! How lucky could I get?" Martin said and collected some sample from the dripping slime off the shelf.

"Analyzing data. Substance is made of human DNA and of unknown substance. 500 years old." The slime scan said.

"Ha! I know what we're dealing with! It's a vampire!" Martin said, eyes shining with admiration.

"Is he really addicted to the supernatural stuff?" Teppei asked.

"yah! Martin like unnatural." Java said.

"Oh, yeah! If it's a vampire, how come it only attacks the greatest soccer players?" Diana asked, really annoyed.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know!" Martin said and put his hand behind his head.

"I know there was an end to your weird theories!" Diana said.

"We better get going. According to my watch, it's already 3 AM." Hajime said and looked at his bunny watch.

**-Later on, dorm-**

Everyone went to their respective rooms.

After a few hours, you can see the light rays of sunlight hitting the grounds of Nankatsu at the wee hours of the morning.

"Good morning!" a voice shouted.

Sanae's voice.

"Does she always shout at this hour of the morning?" Clover said, getting up.

She checked the clock.

5:30.

"I should get some more beauty sleep…." Clover said and drifted off to dreamland.

"Wakey-wakey! It's time for our morning exercise and practice! Get up!" Sanae shouted and burst into the room.

The girls were still asleep.

Sanae blew her whistle as hard as she could.

Everyone was now wide awake.

"What time is it?" Yuki asked dreamily.

"5: 30! The exact time for us to wake up!" Sanae said.

"Sorry about the disturbance. Sanae wants all of us to wake up at 5:30. I hope you'll get used to it." A groggy Urabe said with a cup of hot cocoa.

Urabe continued down the hallway.

"I'm still sleepy…. we shouldn't be up as late as 3 AM. We just got 2 hours of sleep!" Krizzie said, fixing her bed.

They found everyone downstairs, practically dead!

"Sanae wakes us up at 5:30! We're still sleepy…." Ishizaki said in a muffled voice.

Everyone was lying down on the chair, on the sofa, and on the table.

Sanae was cooking breakfast, along with Yoshiko, Kumi and Yayoi.

Don't be surprised if the cooking is a bit nasty.

3 sleepy girls were cooking it.

After breakfast, everyone ran straight to practice.

The boys passed the ball with no energy at all; the ball just keeps going from one person to another.

Ken the goalie was lying by his goal, fast asleep.

Morisaki was doing the same, this time against the net.

The forwards started sleeping on the field, along with the midfielders and the defenders.

The trainers were sleeping on the bench, the reporters were lying inside the dorm while the car was getting fixed, the managers were sleeping in their beds with the AC on and the cheerleaders were cheering with no energy at all.

Sanae seems to be the only one showing energy at all.

The coaches were getting worried.

"What's the matter with you people!" Mikami shouted.

"Sleepy…..miss dreamland……wait for me……is that the last bus to dream world? Wait…." Ishizaki said in his dream.

"They're practically dead." Sanae said.

"I can see that. But why?" Katagiri said.

"Don't wanna wake up at 5:30….." Kazuo said.

"But you said I wake them up early!" Sanae replied.

"But not as early as 5:30." Masao said.

"Can we please have a bit of silence here! Some people are trying to sleep here…" Clover said and drifted off to dream world.

"you can go on sleeping for the day. You can have the day off today. Get some good night's sleep and we'll resume practice tomorrow." Mikami said.

**I'll end chapter 4 here. I'll try to continue the story as soon as I finish cleaning my files. I'm trying to find chapter 5 in all these junk! See you! And I'd like to thank those who reviewed so far. Thank you!**


	5. An Invitation

Chapter 5: An Invitation

**-Later on that day, 4:00 PM-**

"We still haven't solved the case!" Yuki said.

"We've got no choice as of now. There's still not enough clues on this case that can lead us to who the culprit can be!" Krizzie replied.

"We can't do anything for the time being. Why don't we try to act like our jobs for once?" Sam said.

"But the coach gave us the day off." Clover replied.

"Good point." Sam said.

Just then, someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get that." Yuki said and struggled for the door.

"Hi!" Ken greeted from the door.

"Oh, hi Ken." Yuki greeted back.

"The coach wanted to give this to you." Ken said and handed an envelope to Yuki.

"Thanks." Yuki replied and accepted the invitation from Ken.

"What's this?" Yuki asked.

"I think it's an invitation to all best cheerleading and soccer clubs all over the world." Ken said.

"Exactly who is included?"

"Germany, France, England, America, South America and Japan."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"…"

"Any close friends attending the said party?"

"Not that close."

"Are they all good players?"

"Some of them. You keep on asking questions like they do in CSI! Are you up to something?"

"Nope. Just curious. Name of the good players?"

"Karl Heinz Schneider, Pierre, Steven, Hefner. That's about it."

"Ok. Thanks!"

"I better get going. I've got some chores to do. Bye!" Ken said and disappeared down the hallway.

Yuki closed the door.

"Who was that hot shot?" Clover asked as her eyes became hearts.

"That's Ken Wakashimazu. Just met him." Yuki said and sat down.

"Do you think he looks cuter than David?" Alex asked.

"whatever." Lina said.

"Who's David?" Riza asked.

"Just another hot shot from school." Sam said dreamily.

"Anyway, anybody here that you like?" Suiko asked to Sam.

"well, I think that Ken's cute." Sam said thoughtfully.

"same here!" Alex said.

"Me three!" Clover said.

"I've got my eyes on Nitta." Lina said.

"Matsuyama's cute..." Riza said, popping out of nowhere into the picture.

"I like Jun!" Suiko said.

"Well, sorry. I don't want to pop your bubble or anything, but Jun's already taken by Yayoi." Krizzie said.

"What about you, Yuki?" Suiko asked to Yuki.

"I know this one! It's Genzo, right?" Krizzie said triumphantly.

"What? Shut up!" Yuki said, attacking Krizzie and strangling her while blushing.

"I noticed it when I visited your house one day! In your room, it has a secret door. I opened it, and guess what?" Krizzie said while being strangled.

"What?" Every girl in the room said.

"It was a secret shine just for Genzo!" Krizzie shouted.

Yuki was now trying to drown Krizzie in a pool of pillows and blankets she gathered out of the 10 beds.

"Help! Don't kill me!" Krizzie shouted as she tried to get away from Yuki's clutches.

"Just stay down there with your big mouth shut!" Yuki said and tried to drown Krizzie in the sea of pillows and blankets.

They all looked at Diana, which meant that it was her time to speak.

"Well, so far, I think I like Morisaki…" Diana said thoughtfully.

"You like geeks?" Sam said as everybody sweatdropped.

"No! He's just you know, smart and cool and totally smart!" Diana replied.

"Even if he's afraid of the ball?" Krizzie said, finally out of Yuki's clutches.

"Well, that definitely puts him one point down…That's too bad!" Diana said.

"What about you, Krizzie? You didn't talk for a while." Suiko said slyly.

"I know this one! Let me just shout his name out loud…IZAWA!" Yuki shouted.

"Shut up!" Krizzie said, This time, it was her turn to blush.

"Yeah?" a voice they all know said.

Izawa peeked into the room.

"What is it, Yuki?" Izawa said.

"Um, Krizzie's got something to tell you!" Yuki said and pushed Krizzie forward.

"What is it?" Izawa asked to Krizzie.

"She can't get out of this one now!" Lina whispered.

The girls were squealing with excitement.

"Um, um ,um, um, um, um, um……" Krizzie said.

"Listen, Krizzie. If you're just standing there with your mouth open and saying 'um', I could go back down. I have some unfinished chores to do." Izawa said.

"Oh, that's OK! I'm sorry for interrupting your work! Now, better get going! Those chores don't do themselves, you know!" Krizzie said and pushed Izawa out into the hallway.

"Are you sure?" Izawa asked.

"Yeah! We're so sorry for interrupting you! Bye!" Krizzie said and closed the door, leaving Izawa standing in the hallway with his mouth hung open.

"What were you thinking!" Krizzie practically screamed.

"Um, revenge?" Yuki said thoughtfully and slyly.

"Well, that's evil enough." Krizzie said and sat down.

Just then, the door burst open.

Sanae stood there, panting heavily.

"While we're slaving away down there trying to clean the dorm, you just sit here doing nothing! Get your lazy butts to work!" Sanae said.

She handed a broom to Yuki and Suiko, a pail to Sam, a rug to Lina and Riza, a mop to Krizzie and Alex, a brush to Clover and a rake to Diana.

"Yuki, Suiko! Clean the front of the dorm! Sam, Lina, Riza! Clean the bathrooms! Krizzie, Alex! Clean the marble floors of the ballroom! Clover! Clean the stairs! Diana! Clean the gutters!" Sanae shouted.

"Um, what's a gutter?" Lina asked.

"You'll know later on. Now, get to work!" Sanae ordered.

The girls scurried around like mice.

"GO!" Sanae shouted and everyone ran into their cleaning destinations.

"Sanae's a bit too harsh!" Yuki complained as she swept the leaves around.

"Well, sorry to drag you into this mess! The dorm just get messy sometimes, so we promised to clean the dorm from time to time." Yoshiko said while sweeping the dirt from the front.

"I see." Yuki said.

**-At the roof-**

"Uh! This is so disgusting! The leaves are blocking the gutter!" Diana said and, with all her might, raked the leaves out of the gutter.

"It's a bit hard, eh?" Nitta said.

"Yeah!" Diana replied and, yet again, with all her might, raked the leaves out of the gutter.

But the leaves didn't even move an inch.

The force threw her back and she landed in the pile of leaves behind her.

Martin tried his best to hide his laughter, but couldn't help it.

Martin burst out laughing like an idiot.

Diana was red with embarrassment.

"Martin, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna strangle you!" Diana threatened.

Martin just continued laughing like an idiot.

"Let me help you up." Morisaki said and offered his hand to Diana.

"Thanks." Was all that Diana could say as he held on Morisaki's hand.

"Get back here, Martin Mystery!" Diana shouted and a chase began on the roof.

Diana caught up with Martin and started strangling him.

"Not too……tight……Di……I'm gonna……" were all the words Martin could say.

"I'm not even done yet! When I'm done strangling you death, I'm gonna throw you out of this roof down to the ground!" Diana said as she continued strangling Martin.

Nitta and Morisaki just sweatdropped as they both watched Diana kill Martin.

Nitta, Morisaki, Diana, Java and Martin were asked to clean the gutters.

Yuki, Suiko, Yoshiko, Ken, Ishizaki and Urabe were cleaning the front of the dorm.

Matsuyama, Sam, Lina, Riza, Kazuo, Masao, and Hajime were cleaning the bathrooms.

Krizzie, Alex, Teppei, Izawa, Takeshi, Sano, and Shingo were assigned to clean the ballroom and the rest of the floors.

Clover, Jito, Soda, Yayoi, Kumi and Jun were to clean the stairs.

The rest were cleaning the living room, the kitchen, the pitch, they have to clean something!

Sanae just keeps ordering around.

**-That Night-**

"I wonder what this is…" Yuki said, holding the envelope that Ken gave her earlier.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at it! Open it!" Sam urged.

Yuki obliged and opened it.

It was an invitation to a party.

_You are cordially invited to the upcoming Cheerleading and Soccer Club Celebration._

_Date: October 22, 2005_

_Time: 5:00 PM – 10:00 PM_

_Place: Tokyo Rotary Club_

Ms. Krizzie Kurisaki and Group This serves as an invitation 

"Well, why on earth will Ken give this to me if it was addressed to Krizzie?" Yuki asked to nobody in particular.

"what's a rotary?" Riza asked.

"A Rotary is some kind of club for rich people." Diana explained.

"Nobody still answered my question! What's a gutter?" Lina asked once again.

"It's some kind of drain or sewer." Sam explained.

"Oh, I see." Lina said.

"Well, what about my question?" Yuki asked.

"For good questions like that, always refer your answers to the expert!" Suiko said and handed her a book.

" 'Good Questions Need Good Answers Guide Book'?" Yuki read.

"You give me the most weirdest stuffs I could never imagine." Yuki said to Suiko.

"You can keep your book. I don't need an answer anyway." Yuki said and handed the book back to Suiko.

"You sure?" Suiko said and accepted the book.

"sure." Yuki said.

"It's on Saturday. Since today's Wednesday… we only have 3 days! Tomorrow, we are so going shopping! We better get going." Clover said.

"To where?" everybody asked.

"To bed! I'm so tired of cleaning the dorm I don't think I can move my body anymore!" Clover said and struggled for her bed.

"yeah, me too." Krizzie said.

When everyone reached their beds, Lina, who was the closest to the light switch, closed the light after saying good night to everybody.

**-Next day-**

"Good morning world!" Riza, the last one to wake up, said.

"What time is it?" Riza asked to nobody.

8:00 AM.

"What! I'm late for practice!" Riza said and grabbed her bath gear, rushed into the CR, rushed out, and ran towards the practice ground while combing her hair.

"Sorry I'm late! The alarm clock made me wake up late… gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Riza said as she bowed down low.

"That's all right…we haven't thought of a routine yet…I guess we have to cancel today's training…" Sanae said.

"Great! Then we can go shopping!" Alex squealed.

**I'll end chapter 5 here. Watch out for the next chapter…they might discover another clue! Bye for now! Oh, yeah! And thanks to all of those who reviewed! Arigato!**


	6. A New Clue, Another Abduction

A New Clue, Another Abduction

By: silver gem yuki

At the soccer field, the boys were practicing as hard as ever.

"I need a break!" Ishizaki complained.

"I think he's right…" Teppei said, totally agreeing to Monkey Boy.

"We have to cancel today's training!" Mr. Katagiri exclaimed.

"Does my ear serve me right…?" Ishizaki said and leaned in closer to the coaches.

Eavesdropper.

The coaches gathered the players around.

"We'll have to cancel today's training. After Japan's four best players disappeared, the Japanese Embassy decided we take this matter seriously. You may do whatever you like as of today, but tomorrow we'll be training double!" Mikami shouted.

The players cheered and hooted.

"Now, off you go! We still have to set out." Katagiri said.

The trainers decided to help fix the boy's mess.

"Eww…it's not everyday that I clean boy's clothes in Beverly High…especially if it's dripping with sweat!" Sam nitpicked and held out a dirty shirt all wet with sweat courtesy of Ishizaki.

"Well, we better start at least try to get used to it." Yuki said as she scrubbed of the dirt off one of the shirts.

"Hey, girls. Mind a few more clothes?" Ken asked from out of nowhere as he handed out his shirt and pants.

"It's all right, I guess." Yuki said and accepted the clothes.

"Thanks. Oh, and Sam! I think one of the cheerleaders -Clover, was it not?- was finding you." Ken said.

"Thanks, Ken. Tell them I'm busy as of now and I'll call them later." Sam said with hearty eyes.

"Ok, bye! Takeshi and Sorimachi are waiting for me inside! Ja ne!" Ken bid goodbye and left the girls to do the laundry.

"Takeshi? You mean the little twerp with the almost bald hair numbered 15 and the other one numbered 21 or 20 or was it 19…?" Sam asked.

"And what's with Ja ne? What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Ja ne in Japanese means See you." Yuki explained.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Can I wash Ken's clothes?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Sure. Here." Yuki said and handed Sam the said clothes.

"It's a dream come true!" Sam exclaimed.

"Whatever." Yuki said as she sweatdropped.

After hours of tireless scrubbing and washing, they finally finished the laundry.

"Thank God we're done!" Yuki said as she wiped her forehead and hung the last of the clothes.

"Now let's go to Clover and the others." Sam said.

Yuki nodded.

They found the cheerleaders lounging off at the dorm's living room along with the soccer team.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you guys for like, eternity here!" Clover said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Miyuki decided to cancel off today's training till she thinks of a routine! We can go shopping!" Lina said.

"What!" Yuki and Sam exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"We've been slaving away out there doing our jobs while you guys are relaxing out here! Why didn't anyone tell us!" Yuki shouted.

"Gomen…I thought you guys knew!" Riza exclaimed and shook her hands.

"Suiko! Why didn't you inform us?" Yuki exclaimed.

"I was busy helping Krizzie out of her mess…" Suiko replied.

"We wasted very valuable sopping time here…" Sam said.

"We're very sorry…" Riza said.

"Well. We better get going! There's a nearby shopping district here. It's Shizuoka's shopping central." Teppei informed them.

The girls scattered around like mice before finally getting ready.

They rented two buses before heading out to Shizuoka Central, Shizuoka's shopping central. (Making up this part. Don't know if there's such a thing called that.)

Krizzie and Yuki were busy chatting away.

Everyone looked at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Izawa asked from his seat.

"There's a clothing store our parents own here. We're still thinking if we'll be able to find it here." Yuki replied.

When they got to their destination, Yuki and Krizzie started yet another heated debate.

You could see the dark clouds and thunder surrounding the two as they shared a glaring contest.

Everyone just sweatdropped.

Just when they got onto the second floor did they realize how big the mall was.

"This is a shopper's heaven! How come no one told me about this place?" Clover exclaimed.

"This is just like the mall back in Tokyo!" Yuki exclaimed happily.

"Really!" Lina asked.

"The one with the free entrance tickets!" Suiko exclaimed.

Yuki nodded happily.

And the Mikan girls talked nonstop about this mall and that mall, comparing which one is the best.

When they got to the store recommended by Krizzie and Yuki (with the help of a little debating and argument) they started picking out their garments for the grand party.

The girl spies decided to go with the color of their uniforms.

The boys were in a separate place from the girls.

"Why is it that mom just had to create a boundary for the garments of girls for the clothes of the boys?" Yuki asked.

"Don't ask me! I don't know anything about all this shenanigans…" Krizzie said.

A loud scream was heard from the boy's side.

"What was that?" Suiko exclaimed.

"Time for us to find out." Alex said and ran to the place where the scream came from.

The rest of the spies followed them.

The soccer players were there, lying around.

"The culprit must have done this!" Riza said.

"Anybody missing?" Lina asked.

"Yeah! Jun Misugi and Hikaru Matsuyama were just abducted!" Izawa said.

"Did you guys see what the culprit looked like?" Diana asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It just disappeared out of the window. When we heard Matsuyama and Jun shout, we saw them falling out of the window." Martin replied.

"The strange thing was when we saw them falling out of the window, nobody was there. We just saw a portal open up and swallow them." Teppei informed.

"They were about to get Takeshi, Ken and the Tachibana twins but we were able to pull them out." Hajime said.

"Ok, this is definitely getting weirder by the moment. Who would abduct Japanese soccer geniuses and why?" Sam asked seriously.

"Maybe the other teams have a grudge against the Japan team that's why they're abducting them one by one!" Krizzie concluded.

"Why?" Clover asked, totally confused.

"Don't you know? In the last World Cup, the Japan Team beat the heck out of the European Teams! In the last game against Germany, they decided to give the World Cup title to Japan and Germany since it was a tie!" Yuki said.

"Are you guys that good?" Martin asked.

"Naturally. Duh." Izawa replied sarcastically.

"But which team would be evil enough to do that?" Suiko asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." Clover replied.

"Time to search for clues." Yuki said and roamed around the scene of the crime.

After minutes of endless finding, Clover suddenly blurted out…

"Does this count as a clue!"

She pointed to a strand of hair on the cactus.

"It could belong to anyone." Krizzie said.

"But I was pretty much damn sure that I saw a girl behind there during the abduction." Izawa said as everyone gathered around the cactus.

The soccer players were still lying around.

They probably fainted or something.

"Now, come to think of it, I also saw the same silhouette of a girl back by the dorm, creeping around the time of the paroxysm." Teppei said in a know-it-all voice.

"What kind of silhouette did you see?" Lina asked.

"It was a girl about this tall (raises his arm up to the height same as his) and had elbow-length hair and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt up to the mid-thighs. She was about in her thirties." Hajime said as he described as best as he could the culprit.

"Do you have, like, a photographic memory?" Riza asked.

"I don't think so…" Hajime replied.

"No time to worry about that. Scan it through the compowder." Martin urged.

"Ok, ok…whatever." Clover said at the very impatient Martin as she removed the hair from the cactus and placed it on her compowder.

Suddenly, Izawa's wallet-style compowder rang.

Izawa answered it and there appeared Jerry.

"Hello, spies! How's the mission going?" Jerry greeted casually.

"Not good so far. 2 more got abducted." Izawa informed.

"Oh, my…" Jerry said in a concerned tone. "Anyway, I just called to inform you another discovery we've found: Yumiko Kamino was dead about a few months ago. They were experimenting on different things to try and revive Kamino Industries."

"Just one question: Why do they try to keep on reviving Kamino Industries?" Krizzie asked.

"Kamino Industries is a long-running business in the family line of the Kaminoes. They treasure it very much. When the tradition is broken, a curse was anointed on the last Kamino family member who took charge of the Industry." Jerry replied.

"So they were trying hard to revive the Kamino Industries because it's a part of the Kamino tradition? Interesting…" Suiko said as she closed her eyes.

Clover's investigation finished.

"The hair's from Yumiko Kamino." Clover declared.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

Clover nodded.

"Gotta go! Catch you some other time spies." Jerry said and disappeared.

Izawa folded his wallet and returned it to his back pocket.

"So are you saying that Yumiko was back from the dead to get revenge?" Lina asked.

"I believe so." Diana replied.

"But I'm sure I've heard about Kamino Industries before…Yeah! That's right! Kamino Industries! They're the ones who create uniforms for different sports clubs and support them all the way!" Yuki said enthusiastically.

"Why didn't you tell us these before!" Riza said.

"Gomen…it took me a while to remember that…" Yuki replied.

"Apparently, they haven't heard of the success of the Japanese Soccer Team, that's why they don't support them. I've once been on the Japanese Volleyball Team and boy! Do they support them a lot!" Yuki said in a thinking position.

A moment of silence.

"I'll run on about Yumiko Kamino on the Legendex." Martin said and opened his U-watch.

A little screen appeared from it and he pressed some buttons on the screen.

He scanned the little screen.

"Apparently, this curse that they run on the Kamino family is that once the Kamino Industries had failed to function properly, the elder spirits of the family puts a curse on the last one who ran the business. They turn them into…" Martin said but stopped.

Everyone was anxious.

"…Bloodthirsty vampires that hunt down the players of the best team in Japan." Martin finished.

Everyone was horror-stricken.

"What a weird curse…" Suiko said.

"What's worse…" Yuki started.

"Those who just got kidnapped may have been turned into vampires as well!" Krizzie finished.

"Apparently, they don't start the ceremony until all the players on the team are present." Martin said.

"So, we just have to keep an eye on these players and they'll be safe as long as they're not abducted by a bloodthirsty vampire." Lina said.

"That also means that…" Krizzie started.

She looked at Izawa, Teppei and Hajime.

Everyone else followed her gaze.

"You guys can be abducted too." She finished.

**Chapter 7 ends here! I'm very sorry for the long delay! I'm thinking of deleting this but then replacing it. But I just continued it anyway. Please review! I first placed this on the Totally Spies section but decided to place it here instead. Please review! And to all those who reviewed, thank you! It's been very inspiring!**


	7. A Night to Remember

Mission Impossible

By: silver gem yuki

Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

"This is getting worse by the minute!" Suiko screamed.

"You said it." Teppei agreed.

"How can you possibly win a Monopoly game when you don't even know the basic rules!" Suiko complained.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

"What! What is it something I said?" Suiko asked.

"I thought you were talking about the mission." Teppei said.

"Oh. Sorry." Suiko showed an apologetic smile.

"Focus." Krizzie said.

"Right." Suiko said.

"So… our main suspect is Yumiko Kamino." Riza summed up.

Everyone nodded.

"I have a feeling that Yumiko's gonna strike tonight." Lina said.

"Why?" Clover asked.

A moment of silence.

"Of course! All the top soccer players from all over the world are coming to the celebration as well as the cheerleaders! Yumiko can swipe all the Japanese players at one stop! We have to go there." Sam said.

"How about us?" Diana and Suiko chorused.

"You can come along. Even if I have to force Sanae." Yuki said.

"Go Yuki!" Lina cheered from behind.

"Shut up! I'm doing this for soccer's sakes!" Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"We better get ready. You know how girls are, very conscious of how they look." Alex said and forced the boys out of the room.

"What's the matter with them?" Martin asked.

"Dunno." Hajime shrugged.

"Well, we better get going too. It's just a matter of time before the celebration arrives." Izawa said and went in his own way.

And finally after hours of preparation, the whole team was ready for the celebration.

Everyone looked charming. Very attractive.

Everyone left in two limos colored black and white.

The girls in the white, the boys in the black.

When they arrived at the place, a lot of camera greeted them.

"Is it true that Japan's 4 aces suddenly disappeared?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Do you plan on entering the European Cup without the 4 Aces?"

"Do you plan on entering the European Cup?"

"How do you feel?"

The questions came pouring in.

"I never thought that the media can be dangerous." Teppei said when they entered the hotel.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Mind telling me where the snack bar is? I'm hungry." Yuki said.

"You eat a lot and still you don't get fat." Teppei said.

"Hey! I'm an energetic girl, you know." Yuki snapped.

"It's over there." Riza said and pointed at the buffet table.

"Great!" Yuki said and went towards the table.

"Don't forget to use your cellphones when you notice anything strange." Sam called out.

"I know, I know…" Yuki said rather angrily.

"When we need the ear communicators, Jerry doesn't give it to us." Clover said as she rolled her eyes.

"Izawa and I will go this way!" Krizzie said and pulled Izawa along with her to the terrace.

Izawa couldn't complain because he knew if he did, he would be good as gone.

And so he just kept his mouth shut.

"You do that. I'll just stay here and keep an eye out on Ken…" Sam said rather dreamily.

"The world has gone upside-down today." Lina declared.

The spies went in different ways to eye any more strange happenings.

"It's been a good 60 minutes. So far so good." Clover said to Riza.

"You mean boring, right?" Riza said.

"No. I mean nothing bad's been happening." Clover replied.

They heard a loud scream from girls.

"What the-!" Teppei said, putting down his glass of red wine.

"IT'S KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER!" Almost all the girls screamed.

Hajime sweatdropped.

"And I thought it was something serious." Hajime said and continued on his glass.

"Agreed." Teppei replied and continued drinking.

"Who the hell is Karl Heinz Schneider!" Krizzie asked.

"He's the captain of the German and European team. He's one of the best in Europe and in the whole world." Izawa replied. "And he's got the looks. Others say so anyway."

"Really? I thought you were cuter." Krizzie said.

Izawa blushed at the statement.

"Don't get me wrong. Compared to you, you're cuter." Krizzie said as a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks, still unnoticeable but noticeable enough to others.

-_Yuki? Where the hell are you! Are you still here in the hotel! Give me an answer! This is Krizzie._

_-Yeah, I'm here. I'm at the snack bar together with Hajime and Teppei. Anything new?_

_-None so far. You?_

_-Why do you think am I asking?_

_-I'm gonna call the others. Tell me anything if there is anything new._

_-Roger that. Bye._

_-Sam? Clover? Anything new?_

_-Sam speaking. None so far. You?_

_-Same ground. Bye._

_-Bye._

_-Diana? Krizzie speaking. What's up?_

_-Nothing much. If you include Martin eating everything here that is. There?_

_-None. Call you later._

_-Bye._

_-Suiko and Alex? Anything new so far?_

_-Nope. No luck. You?_

_-Same here. Call me if anything new comes up._

_-Got that. Bye._

"Damn! 60 minutes into this annoying party and not even a single lead!" Krizzie said as she banged her hand on the fence while holding the cellphone.

"Take it easy there!" Izawa said.

"This is going to be a long night…" Krizzie whispered.

"You said it…" Izawa replied.

They heard another of those screams.

"What? Who now?" Krizzie asked grudgingly.

"Let's take a look." Izawa said and walked over to all the commotion.

His eyes widened.

"What the-!" Krizzie asked when she saw the scene.

Her eyes widened.

Right in front of them, Ken and Takeshi were being abducted.

"Let's go!" Izawa shouted and ran towards the two.

-_Guys! 911 near the left wing of hallway 2! 911 hallway 2, left wing!_

-_Roger that! We're on our way!_

Izawa was pulling on Ken as Takeshi hung onto Ken.

"Krizzie! A little help here!" Izawa shouted over.

"Right!" Krizzie shouted back and grabbed hold of Izawa.

Soon enough, the others were coming and helping.

They were able to save Ken and Takeshi.

"Well, 65 minutes into the annoying party and we finally have a lead." Izawa said rather triumphantly and smirked at Krizzie.

"No comment." Krizzie huffed and folded her arms.

"Joking!" Izawa said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. We owe you BIG TIME." Ken panted.

"No problem. A date should be able to repay it all. I'll take it on behalf the team." Clover said.

"Or you could spend the whole celebration with us. You'll be safe AND you'll be able to repay the deed." Sam suggested.

Clover stares at Sam unbelievingly.

"I'll choose B." Ken said with a smile.

"Wait a minute…so that means that Yumiko's on the move!" Lina said.

"We better round up the Japanese players: ASAP!" Yuki said and they all broke into groups to find the Japanese players.

After 30 minutes of searching, they agreed on meeting at the entrance.

They counted and everyone was there.

"I think it's not a good idea if all the players stay in one place. They could get abducted at one moment." Diana said.

"I agree. Let's split up to make things harder for Yumiko Kamino." Martin said.

Everyone agreed and they divided just like what they did when they cleaned the dorm.

"Guys…this is giving me the creeps." Yuki said as they walked around.

"Why?" Urabe asked.

"None of your business." Yuki replied.

"I think we should tell them…" Suiko started.

"tell us what?" Ishizaki asked.

Yuki let out a small scream.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE YOU'RE AS GOOD AS GONE!" Yuki shouted.

"Ye-ye-yes ma'm!" Ishizaki stammered.

"But if we tell them…" Yuki replied.

"It'll be all right. I trust them. They trust us. It'll be for everybody's betterment." Suiko said.

"whatever you say." Yuki said.

They stopped walking.

Yuki and Suiko faced Yoshiko, Ken, Ishizaki and Urabe.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Yuki said.

Everything was silent.

"You see, the reason we're here isn't because we're the new trainers or the reporters. We're actually…" Suiko stated.

"We're actually spies from WOOHP, or the World Organization Of Human Protection." Yuki finished.

"and all the new guys you saw… they're spies as well." Suiko said.

The 4 were silent, waiting for them to continue the story.

"Ever since the disappearance, we were assigned to watch over you so no more disappearances would occur and to find the reason behind it." Suiko said.

"And that's why we have to follow you guys wherever you go." Yuki said.

"amazing! You guys are actually spies from a secret organization on the case of disappearing soccer players! That's so cool!" Ishizaki said.

"Thanks…I think." Suiko said.

-_Guys! Problem here at entrance! We've got another abduction on going! This is Izawa!_

_-Roger that! We're on our way!_

"Well, you heard the guy. Spy time." Yuki said.

The group ran towards the entrance where they saw a portal sucking up Takeshi, Sano and Shingo.

"oh, no you don't!" Yuki said and grabbed hold unto Sano.

"what's happening?" Yoshiko asked.

"Suiko! The portal!" Krizzie shouted.

"Right!" Suiko replied and jumped over the portal before reaching inside.

Suiko's eyes widened.

"What's this!" Suiko asked and pulled her hand out.

The portal immediately disappeared.

Her arm was covered with something oozing…like goo or something.

Her hand was holding something circular.

"Everybody all right?" Izawa asked.

"Aside from the headache and the aching back, fine." Shingo said and rubbed his aching back.

"Suiko! Whatcha got?" Krizzie asked.

"Not much…if you count this." Suiko said and showed her her gooey arm and the glass sphere.

Krizzie observed the sphere.

"I think I have the answer we're looking for." Krizzie said with a smirk.

"And it all lies here in this ball." Krizzie said and took the sphere from Suiko and tossing it up and down her hand.

**Chapter 7 ends here people! Sorry for the long delay! Pease enjoy and I think the next chapter is the last one too…I think. Please review! Arigato!**


	8. The Secret Behind It All

Mission Impossible

By: silver gem yuki

Chapter 8:The Truth Behind it All

"What do you mean?" Izawa demanded.

"It's this ball. The power's coming from this ball." Krizzie said triumphantly.

"Uhh…please explain further." Yuki said.

"This ball is actually the source of the portals. Now that we have it, we can be sure that no portals are popping up anytime now."

"Uhh…uh-huh. Not understood."

"Sigh. This ball is what's causing the portals to pop up. Understood?"

"Ah! OK!"

"You are totally stupid due to the fact that that brain of yours is all screwed up. You don't even know what's one plus one." Krizzie said and placed her index finger on Yuki's forehead.

"It's eleven." Yuki replied with an idiotic grin.

"If you only knew how stupid you look with that grin…" Krizzie shook her head.

"Hey! That's not what a best friend say to her best friend!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Idiot." Krizzie said with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever you say…" Yuki whispered.

"Then that solves the portal problem. What about the getting-rid-of Kamino problem?" Suiko asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Krizzie replied with an apologetic smile.

"Right…" Suiko said and got into a thinking stance.

"At least we're saved for a while. We have to think of a solution quick. Who knows what Kamino will do next!" Izawa said.

"I think I can answer that question." Martin's voice came rolling in, entering the picture rather dramatically.

Everyone looked at him, expecting the answer.

"It took a while for the Legendex to dig up the information I needed for the solution, but I have it!" Martin said triumphantly.

"Well, then, Mr. High and Mighty, tell us!" Diana said impatiently, left foot tapping.

"Ok, but first I'll be needing the eleven spies, the glass sphere, a doll, a large space, a lot of slime and a stick or chalk." Martin said.

"Ok, this is weird." Yoshiko said with beaded eyes and sweatdrops.

"Very weird." Ken backed up.

**-After a few minutes-**

They were standing at the soccer field with Martin busy drawing a symbol in the middle of the field with the help of a piece of chalk courtesy of none other than little Takeshi.

"What exactly are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Wait and see." Martin said and continued doodling.

"I hate it when he answers vaguely." Diana said and folded her arms.

**-After a few minutes of nonstop doodling-**

"There we go!" Martin said and dusted his hands and admired his work.

He drew a big circle with a star in the middle of it then another circle on the middle of it then a triangle then David's star (the six-sided star) then some unreadable writing in the middle of it all.

"What is that?" Clover asked and pointed at the drawing.

"There was once a Kamino family member who broke the tradition too. A group of paranormal investigators investigated it and used the very same symbol you see in front of you to seal the spirit." Martin said as a matter-of-factly.

"So, how do we use it?" Yuki asked.

"What's the chant?" Krizzie asked.

"How does the ritual go?" Riza asked.

"Fear not, my comrades! I, Martin Mystery, paranormal investigator extraordinaire, have a solution to all your problems!" Martin bloated.

"Great…here we go again…" Diana said with a sweatdrop.

"I hate it when he gets big headed…" Izawa whispered to himself.

"Another idiot." Krizzie murmured.

"Hey! I heard that!" Martin retorted.

"Why? What's the problem? You really are an idiot." Diana backed up.

"You guys are too mean." Martin said in a child-like voice.

"Whatever. Just answer our questions." Yuki said.

"You know, I think I finally found someone who's as stupid as you or maybe even stupider." Krizzie said to Yuki.

"Weird." Yuki replied.

"Hey!" Yuki retorted after realizing what Krizzie told her.

"Now, the ritual goes like this: The eleven of us gather around the circle and hold hands and slime's put around the circle. The doll's placed in the middle of the drawing along with the glass ball. After that we chant and then wait for the spirit to come and sea it with the balloon-thingy from the U-watch!" Martin explained.

"Chant?" Teppei asked.

"Wait a minute… it's a weird chant…I don't remember much…I'll look it up in the Legendex!" Martin said cheerfully.

"Hurry up." Lina said.

"Hear we go!" Martin said as the almost-transparent page appeared before them from his watch.

"Seal…blahblahblahblahblblahblah… Kamino…blahblahblahblahblahblah

…Here we go! Chant!" Martin said as he scanned the page.

Everyone waited silently for his answer.

"Uhh…what?" Martin asked.

"Give me that, you idiot!" Diana said and grabbed his hand.

"Chou van est ti frin do si te danve retit rou chi!" Diana said.

"Huh!" The whole gang replied.

"What language is that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, but that's how I translate it." Diana said, throwing off Martin's arm along with Martin.

"And there's another itsy-bitsy problem…"Diana said.

"What problem?" Java asks.

""We need the full moon." Diana said sadly.

"That's no problem at all!" Riza said.

"Why? Can't you see the cloud hovering above the moon?" Suiko said and pointed to the moon covered with clouds.

"Look closer!" Riza said.

Everyone looked at the clouds.

Their eyes widened.

"It's parting! God must be on our side for now!" Clover said.

And true as it was, the clouds did part revealing a full-circled moon.

A very long moment of silence.

"It's time." Martin finally said, breaking the ice.

The eleven spies got ready.

"You guys ready? Yumiko's a strong spirit, and there's a possibility we might die if the ritual doesn't go well." Martin said.

Everyone nodded.

'For Japan.' Krizzie said to herself.

'For our reputation.' Sam, Clover and Alex thought at the same time.

'For soccer.' Teppei, Hajime and Izawa thought as they all held hands.

(Background song: start of 'Tokimeki no Doukasen', ending song of Curious Play)

'For shopping.' Suiko, Lina and Riza thought.

'For the sake of getting this mission over…' Martin, Java and Diana thought.

'For uhh… I don't know. Everybody's thinking of something they're going to do this for. I guess it's for… for Genzo!' Yuki thought with a light blush.

"Okay, everyone I want you to concentrate all your energies on the ball and doll." Martin said and closed his eyes.

Everyone followed and closed their eyes.

"Start chanting now!" Martin nearly chanted.

"Chou van est ti frin do si te danve retit rou chi! Chou van est ti frin do si te danve retit rou chi!" they all repeated the chant over and over again, each chant getting louder.

Until finally, they heard a screech.

Everything went silent for a while, that is until Martin suddenly shouted…

"Keep chanting louder! We have to chant until she comes out!"

The wind became violent as it circled the soccer field on the dark night.

The group just held on to each other tighter, loudening their voices so the wind wouldn't drown it out.

They thought their efforts were for nothing, that is until…

The wind parted and gave way to one thing they weren't hoping to see.

A demon-like lady with nails longer than a meter, with hair long and black as ebony, eyes, red and bloodshot as no one could imagine, with red skin and black wings that looked severely burned, skinny arms almost having no flesh at all, her bottom part, instead of having legs, have clouds in exchange and larger than all of them combined, as big as a mountain.

The wind grew stronger, as the creature flung its skinny arms against the breeze.

"Martin, are you sure that the U-watch can handle it!" Diana asked over the commotion.

"Watch this." Martin replied instead, breaking away from Diana and Yuki's grip.

He entered the circle, now glowing with an eerie yellow-greenish light.

He was already holding the thing used to trap the demon. (I forgot what it was called, sorry about that. It's the thing that releases a balloon-thingy that conceals any cloud-like spirit, demon, whatsoever…)

"Say bye-bye, Yumiko!" Martin shouted before grabbing the ball and the doll.

"Oi tri fu syu gi he ti! Oi tri fu syu gi he ti!" Martin shouted as he magically united the ball and the doll.

Everyone watched in awe as the ball and doll merged together.

They kept their hands glued together in spite of the strong wind.

"Martin! You OK!" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine!" Martin replied as he raised the doll, which is now glowing with an eerie yellow glow.

"Be put to rest now, YUMIKO KAMINO!" Martin shouted.

The creature screeched, utterly in pain as it covered its ears with its bony hands.

"Jo tri byu fi jen de! Jo tri byu fi jen de!" Martin chanted.

The creature screeched really loud, almost bursting the ears of the others.

"Let's help him! Jo tri byu fi jen de!" Diana said as she also started reciting.

And soon, everybody else was chanting.

Until finally, the creature stopped screeching and bowed its head.

It started turning transparent, then turning into dust then entering the doll.

The last dust disappeared, and everyone was relieved.

The place was still foggy; no one can see things clearly.

And then, they saw it.

Sanae smiled.

Yoshiko cried tears of joy.

Yayoi grinned.

In the middle of the circle were none other more than the kidnapped people: Oozora Tsubasa, Hikaru Matsuyama, Jun Misugi, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi and Kojiro Hyuuga.

"Wait a minute…" Diana said.

"Where's Martin!" Diana suddenly exclaimed.

They all turned to her.

"Martin lost…?" Java said sadly.

No reply.

"Martin, if you're paying a joke, it isn't funny…" Riza said shakily.

A hand reached out and touched Diana's heel.

Diana screamed.

They heard laughter.

A very familiar laughter.

Martin's laughter.

"You should've seen your face, sis! You looked hilarious!" Martin laughed.

"You idiot! Don't you dare scare me like that!" Diana screamed and a chase began at the soccer field.

"Well, at least we know he's normal." Sam said.

The group nodded.

"Well, wasn't that exciting or what?" Alex said.

"If you mean exciting as in weird, I'm with you." Clover said and wrapped an arm around Alex' shoulder.

They all laughed it off.

"Excuse me." Tsubasa's voice came rolling in.

"Huh? Talking to me?" Yuki said.

"Yeah. We'd like to thank you for saving us. We're really very thankful." Tsubasa said.

"Thank you very much." Bas, Taro, Matsuyama and Jun said and bowed down low.

"Aw, that was nothing! It's our job anyway!" Yuki said and waved a hand.

"Thanks, I suppose." Hyuuga said.

"Whatever." Genzo said.

"Have a bit of conscience, Genzo. They saved us." Taro said.

"My pride is too much to step down and say thanks." Genzo snorted.

"Moron. If I knew he was like this, I should never liked him at all. Bummer." Yuki whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Krizzie asked.

"Talking to myself." Yuki said with her usual grin.

"Where's the doll?" Lina asked.

"Right here." Martin said and showed the doll sealed within a white balloon.

"Nice work, team." M.O.M.'s voice came rolling in.

"I'm very impressed, girls." Jerry said.

"Ahem." Izawa, Teppei and Hajime said.

"And boys." Jerry added.

"Well, I guess you guys are free now. The center will take care of Yumiko's spirit." M.O.M. said as she pointed to her workers taking the ball from Martin.

"Well, I have to say it was fun knowing you guys." Riza said in a sad tone.

"We'll meet each other again." Sam said.

"Now, off we go girls." Jerry said as he pointed to the ladder leading to the plane.

"Ahem." Izawa, Teppei and Hajime said.

"And boys." Jerry sighed.

"I think it's OK. The boys can drive home, can they?" Clover said.

"Right. So I guess WOOHP can leave you here?" Jerry asked the trio.

"Yeah." The trio nodded.

"Hey, hurry up, will you?" Riza said from the plane.

Behind her were Sam, Clover, Alex and Lina.

The first one to climb up the ladder was Suiko, followed by Krizzie.

Before Krizzie continued, she asked "You guys coming or not?"

"Nah. We'll just hitch a ride with M.O.M. Thanks anyway." Diana replied.

"OK then, Bye!" Krizzie said and continue up the ladder.

"Bye, Krizzie. Nice working with you…" Izawa whispered to himself softly.

Jerry went up next.

"Hurry up, Yuki!" Lina shouted when everyone was on the plane except girl mentioned.

Yuki was about to go up when suddenly…

"Excuse me…" a voice said.

"Huh?" Yuki said and turned around.

It was Taro.

"May I know you're name?" Taro asked.

"Sure. It's Yuki. Yuki Tamane." Yuki replied with a smile.

"I'm Taro. Taro Misaki." Taro said rather formally.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Yuki!" Suiko shouted.

"I'm there!" Yuki shouted.

"Better get going." Yuki said to Taro.

She was already starting to go up when someone held her hand.

"We'll meet again, won't we…?" Taro asked in a childlike voice, tightening his grip on Yuki's hand.

Yuki looked startled, but she said "Yeah."

With one last grin, she climbed up.

"Let's go!" Yuki said, midway of the ladder.

The plane left, Yuki hanging on the ladder.

She waved her hand in one last goodbye to the Japanese team before disappearing up the ladder.

'Yuki, eh? We'll meet again.' Taro thought.

'I'm sure.' He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

**-Owari-**

**Finally! I'm done! Thank you to everybody who supported this fic because I'm finally inspired to finish it! Now, I have to finish my other story…Anyway, thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**

**-sIlVeR gEm YuKi-**


End file.
